doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Something's Gonna Occur at 7 o'clock/1979 Anime
Something's Gonna Occur at 7 o'clock is an episode from the Doraemon 1979 anime. Plot Nobita got a zero on his paper and he is afraid of telling his mom the truth about it. So Doraemon gets out the Guiding Machine gadget and Nobita asks whether he should tell mom or wait. The fortune he gets tell him to wait till 7pm to tell mom. Nobita then questions whether he should tell her right away. Nobita's mom then comes in to ask him how the test went and Doraemon distracts her by telling her the phone rang. Nobita and Doraemon leave the house to avoid her. and they take a walk outside. Nobita questions whether he should tell his mom about the test right away again. while on their walk they see Gian and Doraemon asks the gadget whether they should say hello and walk by smiling or should they go another way. the gadget then puts out a fortune that says to kick Gian. Nobita is afraid this will get Gian angry,Doraemon then kicks Gian who is choking on a candy and the candy comes out. Gian then thanks Doraemon and Nobita for kicking the candy out of him. Nobita seeing that the gadget worked stops questioning if the gadget works. Nobita's Mom sees Nobita and Doraemon and Nobita and Doraemon flee to somewhere they could wait until 7. Nobita's mom wonders why they ran away. Nobita and Doraemon go to Shizuka's house to play,but she has to go to Piano class. Nobita and Doraemon who are disappointed leave her place. While they are outside again, Nobita finds Suneo's test which he cheated on and got a 100.So they go to Suneo's House so they could pass time until 7 and maybe even have food to eat. Suneo's mom is happy that Nobita and Doraemon found Suneo's test. Suneo had told his mom he 100% on the test he had dropped and she did not believe him. Suneo's mom than said that Suneo never gets 100% on test and laughs saying this is between her and Suneo. She then asks to see the test,but Nobita mistakenly shows his test to her and she is shocked. Nobita then shows her Suneo's test and she feel's relieved that Nobita's test is his. She laughs and she believes that Suneo supposedly got a 100%. Suneo then said "did you really think i'd lie". Suneo's Mom than permits Nobita and Doraemon to have cake which they start on right away. Suneo's mom says "that some people really do get zeroes on their test", she laughs and Suneo agrees.She wonders what the look on Nobitas mom and dad faces were when they saw the test;and she laughs again. Nobita who is beginning to eat a piece of cake abruptly stops and then says "I'm sorry, but it's time we head home." Nobita and Doraemon are at the park Nobita is mad that Suneo laughed at him about the test. Doraemon tells him that can,t complain and that its the truth. It then begins to rain and theres a thunder storm. Nobita and Doraemon run to their house and Nobita ask's the gadget where he should go to. the fortune tell them to go to the storage room and they go there. After the rain stopped Nobita's mom comes out and wonders where Nobita went and she is mad at him. Nobisuke comes home and Nobita is afraid of the trouble he will get in with his parents especially his dad. Nobisuke is angry at Nobita and is ready to discipline him. Nobita finds a test his Dad got a zero on as a kid.Nobita goes to his dad who yells at him to sit down and tells him to show his test. Nobita shows his dad the test his dad got a zero on and Nobita's dad says "Well everyone makes mistakes so make sure to study harder from now on." Tamako comes in and ask whether Nobisuke disciplined him and he replies "Yes, we're all done here". Doraemon tells Nobita to show respect and listen to your dad. Characters *Nobita Nobi *Doraemon *Takeshi Gouda *Tamako Nobi *Nobisuke Nobi *Suneo's mother *Suneo Honekawa *Shizuka Minamoto Gadgets used *Guiding Machine Trivia *This is the first episode in 1980 to not be a special. Category:Episodes Category:1979 anime episodes Category:Episodes in 1980